<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Приготовления к свадьбе by Catwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047063">Приготовления к свадьбе</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf'>Catwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Het and Slash, Multi, Post-Canon, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Люциус Малфой не может не устроить сыну грандиозную свадьбу. Вне зависимости от того, с кем…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Severus Snape/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Приготовления к свадьбе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Джинни, ты меня звала… эт-то ещё в честь чего? — вскричал Рон Уизли, входя в комнату сестры и видя, как она любовно разглаживает ладонями висящее на вешалке платье из бежевого бархата.<br/>
— Да, звала. И тебе, между прочим, тоже не мешало бы выбрать наряд. Мы приглашены на свадьбу.<br/>
— Что, Гермиона развелась со Снейпом и выходит за кого-то ещё? — без особого энтузиазма буркнул Рон, плюхаясь на аккуратно застеленную кровать.<br/>
— Нет, у Гермионы со Сней… с Северусом всё отлично. Это Гарри… женится.<br/>
— Женится? — скептически уточнил Рон. — Скорее уж выходит замуж… И что, у него хватило наглости пригласить <em>тебя</em> на свою свадьбу?<br/>
— Рон, как тебе не стыдно! И разумеется, он пригласил — нас обоих! Мы все — современные волшебники, лишённые предрассудков вроде глупой ревности, — с нажимом сообщила Джинни, в упор глядя на брата. — И в любом случае мы с Гарри расстались задолго до того, как он понял, что любит Драко…<br/>
— Чёрта с два. Он понял, что любит Драко — поэтому вы и расстались. А уже потом он понял, что Драко его тоже — гхм — любит.<br/>
— Рон, не суди о моих отношениях с Гарри по своим — с Гермионой!<br/>
— Гермиона от меня ушла вообще прямиком в постель Снейпа.<br/>
— Ничего подобного! Она ушла от тебя как раз потому, что поняла, что любит Северуса. И тогда ещё не знала, что он её тоже любит. А Гарри разорвал наши отношения просто потому, что понял: меня он любит как сестру, а вообще он гей…<br/>
— Это он тебе так сказал? Просто он понял, что любит не тебя, а Малфоя — поэтому он и гей.<br/>
— Рон, о чём мы вообще спорим? Да, Гарри — гей. И любит Драко. Как гей… гея. А меня — как сестру. И нам пришло приглашение на свадьбу…<br/>
— Кто его принёс? Хедвиг?<br/>
— Если бы… Огромный надутый филин. Смотрел на меня так, что я почувствовала себя грязью под ногами у… Малфоев.<br/>
— Каковы хозяева — такова и сова. И после этого ты ещё собираешься это приглашение принять? Да Малфои-старшие на тебя так смотреть будут — куда там их филину… И вообще хорошо если на порог пустят — а то ещё и дементоров наймут от недостаточно высокородных гостей охранять.<br/>
— Не наймут. Люциус Малфой в Азкабане сидел — он теперь дементоров боится. К тому же, мы старые друзья Гарри. Там и Гермиона будет — а у неё родители вообще маглы…<br/>
— Гермиона там будет не потому, что она старый друг Гарри, а потому, что Снейп — крёстный Драко.<br/>
Да, подумал Рон. Гермиона там будет. Несомненно, на ней будет роскошное платье — куда роскошнее и элегантнее, чем бежевое платье Джинни (кстати, откуда оно у неё?..), — сложная причёска… И сияющая белозубая улыбка…<br/>
Обычно Гермиона не любит наряжаться и мудрить с волосами — считает это пустой тратой времени, — но если предвидится какой-то праздник, то при желании может затмить любую…<br/>
Сияющая Гермиона — а рядом с ней будет сидеть Северус Снейп…<br/>
Нет, Рон уже давно решил для себя, что их расставание с Гермионой — только к лучшему. С тех пор он сменил далеко не одну любовницу (ещё на второй перестав сомневаться в силе своего мужского обаяния) и совсем перестал сожалеть о том, что Гермиона не стала его женой.<br/>
Но то, что она предпочла ему Снейпа! Сидеть на свадьбе Гарри за одним столом с ними!<br/>
А заодно помнить, что Гарри, в свою очередь, отказался от его сестры и теперь вступает в брак с Малфоем…<br/>
Проклятье — а ведь когда-то он ревновал Гермиону как раз к Гарри! Думал, что между ними что-то есть…<br/>
— Короче… ты иди, если хочешь, — хмуро сказал он сестре. — Если тебе пофиг, что это свадьба Гарри — и пофиг, с кем. А я не пойду.<br/>
— Ты так боишься Малфоев? — ехидно поинтересовалась Джинни.<br/>
— Да ладно бы ещё Малфои… хрен с ними. А вот Гермиону я точно видеть не хочу. Тем более в компании этого… носатого.<br/>
— Ну так все так и поймут, что ты Гермиону до сих пор ревнуешь и поэтому не пришёл, — Джинни победоносно выпрямилась и подбоченилась, в этот момент став очень похожей на Молли. — А я не допущу, чтобы про меня такое думали… что я Гарри до сих пор… Поэтому пойду. Зато это будет шикарное торжество — где мне ещё на таком побывать?<br/>
— Ладно… уговорила. Пойду и я тогда… Ты одна пойдёшь?<br/>
— Вот ещё. Чтобы все решили, что у меня до сих пор никого нет… после Гарри?<br/>
— Да в жизни никто про тебя такого не решит. Все знают, что ты после Гарри уже кучу хахалей сменила.<br/>
— Рон, кто бы говорил!!!<br/>
— Да ладно… Ну и с кем пойдёшь?<br/>
— С Томом.<br/>
— Это твой… новый? Это он тебе это платье подарил?<br/>
— Нет. Платье подарил… ладно, уже неважно. Я с ним недели две как рассталась.<br/>
— Понятно. А теперь, значит, Том… Имя как у Сама-знаешь-кого.<br/>
— Рон, не говори глупостей. Волдеморта так звали только в юности, а потом он от этого имени отказался. И кстати, почему ты до сих пор боишься говорить о нём в открытую? Он же уже мёртв! И вообще, Гарри вон никогда не боялся.<br/>
— Опять Гарри.<br/>
— Рон!!!<br/>
— Нужен тебе этот Том… И остальные тоже… Вон лучше бы с Невиллом пошла. Он, бедолага, до сих пор по тебе сохнет.<br/>
— А ты? Тебе нужны все твои… Вот ты с кем на свадьбу Гарри пойдёшь?<br/>
— А я пойду… — Рон на мгновение задумался, а потом уверенно заявил: — А я приглашу Полумну Лавгуд. Она согласится, я уверен.<br/>
— Полумну? Но она же не совсем в себе.<br/>
Рону внезапно очень захотелось ответить сестре: «Сама дура», но он сдержался. В конце концов, они же семья. Им нельзя ссориться. Родители так всегда говорили.<br/>
— Она забавная, — ответил он вместо этого. — И хорошенькая. И с ней интересно.<br/>
«Тебе-то уж точно», — хотела ответить Джинни, но тоже сдержалась.<br/>
— Вот и иди отправляй ей сову, — сказала она вслух.<br/>
Рон с внезапным воодушевлением на лице кивнул и сломя голову выбежал из комнаты.<br/>
Джинни приложила бежевое платье к груди, подошла к зеркалу и оценивающе склонила голову набок. Должно получиться элегантно. Раньше, правда, она больше всего любила зелёное — изумрудно-зелёный цвет так красиво сочетается с рыжими волосами, — но… но зелёный — это цвет глаз Гарри. Так что больше она его не любит. И вообще — никто не должен подумать, что она носит зелёное, потому что до сих пор…<br/>
К бежевому платью можно надеть золотую цепочку. Правда, цепочку ей подарил Гарри, но об этом ведь никто не знает. Конечно, когда Гарри порвал с ней, она хотела вернуть ему все подарки, но он ведь сам их не взял. Он же всегда такой благородный… хоть и гей. Хоть и вступает в брак с Драко Малфоем.<br/>
А и хорошо, что подарки не взял. У неё самой денег на натуральное золото никогда бы не было… конечно, можно было бы стребовать его с кого-нибудь другого…<br/>
Но Гарри подарил — и хорошо.<br/>
К цепочке прилагается изумрудный кулончик в виде сердечка, но его она не наденет. Изумруды она больше не носит — как и зелёный цвет.<br/>
Надо бы намекнуть Тому: пусть подарит ей кулон с белым камнем. Цирконом или фианитом — хотя, конечно, лучше бриллиантом…<br/>
Хотя Том уже надоел. Может, и правда пойти на свадьбу Гарри с Невиллом Долгопупсом? Невилл так давно её любит… и он не такой, как Гарри — не бросит её, оказавшись геем… и, возможно, не такой, как Том и ему подобные — не надоест уже через месяц…<br/>
Правда, на бриллианты у Невилла денег точно не будет — но это ничего. Пусть подарит циркон или фианит — или просто красивый золотой кулон без камня.<br/>
Или ладно уж — пусть не дарит ничего. Она с ним и так пойдёт. А цепочку можно надеть и без кулона.</p><p>— Все благодарят за приглашение и обещают прийти. Не отказался никто, — удовлетворённо и с некоторым оттенком самодовольства подытожил Люциус Малфой, складывая письма аккуратной стопкой. — Что является несомненным доказательством того, что наша семья по-прежнему пользуется уважением, — он поднял голову и победоносно взглянул на Нарциссу, поправлявшую и без того безупречный букет, стоявший в хрустальной вазе на антикварном столике.<br/>
— Не может не радовать, — согласилась Нарцисса. Изящной походкой подошла к мужу, присела на диван рядом с ним и обвила нежной белой рукой его шею. — Всё-таки в конечном итоге выходка Драко пошла нам на пользу…<br/>
— Безусловно, — кивнул Люциус и ласково обнял жену за талию. — Как ни странно это кажется на первый взгляд… но Поттер теперь — любимец всего магического мира, и поступи мы иначе, помимо нетолерантности нас обвинили бы ещё и в том, что мы якобы до сих пор верны прежним убеждениям, — он недовольно покривился.<br/>
— Да и не могли же мы отказаться от Драко, — вздохнула Нарцисса. — Хотя, конечно, в высшей степени неприятно, когда твой наследник преподносит тебе такой сюрприз… — Нарцисса поджала губы.<br/>
— Тебе нельзя расстраиваться, дорогая, — напомнил Люциус, привлёк жену ближе и поцеловал в губы. — К тому же, причин для расстройства нет — скоро у нас будет второй ребёнок, и уж он-то точно станет продолжателем рода.<br/>
— Ты просто меня успокаиваешь, — улыбнулась Нарцисса и легонько коснулась пальчиком с длинным ухоженным ногтём губ мужа. — На самом деле тебе ведь тоже неприятно то, что произошло с Драко. И тоже хотелось бы дождаться от него внуков.<br/>
— Когда нам не удаётся изменить существующее положение вещей, остаётся только извлечь из него выгоду. Разве ты не помнишь? — Люциус тоже улыбнулся и потянул двумя пальцами за локон белокурых волос, свисавший вдоль щеки Нарциссы.<br/>
— Конечно, помню, — ответила Нарцисса и нежно поцеловала мужа.</p><p>Стройный силуэт Драко чётко вырисовывался на фоне открытого окна. Гарри на секунду залюбовался обнажённой спиной и обтянутыми узкими штанами ягодицами — а потом подошёл к слизеринцу, обнял его сзади за талию и положил подбородок на плечо, вдыхая уже ставший родным запах дорогого одеколона и ментоловых сигарет.<br/>
— И охота тебе курить эту ментоловую гадость, — от ремарки он всё же не удержался.<br/>
— Да уж всё лучше, чем то, что куришь ты, — парировал Драко, полуоборачиваясь к Гарри. — Такое впечатление, что ты самосад в саду выращиваешь, а потом топором крошишь и самокрутки делаешь.<br/>
— Я курю нормальные сигареты с фильтром, — усмехнулся Гарри, спускаясь ладонями ниже. — Без всяких непонятных привкусов.<br/>
— Нет, ненормальные. Такими только Хагрида угощать.<br/>
— А твои непонятно зачем придуманы вообще… — пробормотал Гарри и провёл полуоткрытыми губами по шее Драко. — Эти… суперлёгкие…<br/>
— Для того, чтобы не травиться и кашлять… м-м-м… а получать удовольствие… Гарри, ты, похоже, предлагаешь пройти в спальню?<br/>
— Можно… — мурлыкнул Гарри, поглаживая одной ладонью грудь Драко, а второй пытаясь забраться под пояс его штанов. — Да, что там с нашей… свадьбой?<br/>
— Вот умеешь же ты испортить удовольствие, — буркнул Драко и отстранился. — Приготовления идут своим чередом. Не волнуйся, отвертеться от неё мы точно не сможем.<br/>
— Не злись… И если уж на то пошло, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я предпочёл бы отвертеться.<br/>
— Я тоже. Но это означало бы окончательно рассориться с родителями. А я этого не хочу. Лучше уж перетерпеть устроенное ими помпезное торжество… и кучу твоих друзей.<br/>
— Мне, между прочим, придётся терпеть собственно твоих родителей… Но ссориться не надо, ты прав.<br/>
— Вот и потерпим, — подытожил Драко. — Так ты идёшь или нет? В спальню.<br/>
— Ты же сказал, что я испортил тебе удовольствие, — Гарри ухмыльнулся.<br/>
— Если будешь медлить — испорчу его тебе… Так идёшь?<br/>
Просить себя в третий раз Гарри не заставил.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>